


Gods and Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Collars, Consensual, M/M, PWP, Paddle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam In Panties, Some d/s tones, Spanking, Top Lucifer, and cuffs, filthy filthy smut, safe and sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Sam do enjoy their playtime. Things like black lace backless panties help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

Sam was kneeling on the foam floor of their 'special room'. Designed by the Devil himself, the room contained a king sized bed, a cabinet filled with sex toys, a foam floor so Sam didn't hurt himself, and a rather beautifully carved box that held Sams collar. There were, of course other things in the room, but these were the most important things to Sam. At the moment, Sam only had his collar on. Lucifer was moving around the room, selecting toys for their playtime. Sam focused on the sound of him moving around. Lucifer must have found what he wanted, because he appeared in front of Sam and spread out the toys he had chosen. Sam knew that if he didn't like any of them, he just had to say, and Lucifer would put it away. But he liked the look of what was spread out in front of him. His favorite paddle, with the leather backing, a black silk blindfold, black leather cuffs, padded to minimize chaffing. The last item was new though. Black lace panties, with a red bow in the middle. Lucifer turned them over, and for a moment Sam was confused, but then he realized that they had a heart shaped cut out in the back of them. Sam went from semi hard to rock hard in mere seconds. This meant he could keep his panties on while Lucifer was inside him.   
"Sam?" Lucifer's voice was questioning. He may be the dominant one, but nothing was done if Sam wasn't 100% on board with it. Sam looked up, and grinned. He loved them. "I love them Luci" Sam really did. They were still finding out what kinks were yes and no with them. This one got a yes.  
"Safeword" Lucifer kept his eyes locked with Sams. They always did this before they began.   
"Sulfur"   
"Again" Lucifer's voice was stern. They'd had a bad playtime, were Sam had been uncomfortable, and hadn't said anything. Lucifer had hated himself for being so caught up in the moment that he hadn't realized his boy had been unhappy. They had a long talk after that, about how Lucifer would never be angry if Sam needed to safeword.  
"Sulfur" Sam could remember that conversation as well. His eye contact remained steady. Lucifer nodded, happy with his response. He moved to Sams side, scooped him up, and placed him on the bed. This was one of their rules. During playtime, Sam only did what Lucifer told him to do. Lucifer would do everything else. The toys were put on the bed next to Sam. Lucifer looked down at him. He turned Sam so he was laying on his hands and knees, half his face pressed into the bed. He felt the cuffs being slipped onto his wrists. Next, the blindfold was tied around his head. Lucifer moved behind him, paddle in hand. He looked at the offering laid out before him. Miles of tanned skin, that contrasted beautifully with the black leather. The dip in Sams spine. The dimples in Sams buttocks. Lucifer always found himself smiling when he saw those.  
"I'm just going to give you ten strikes. I want to to count them and thank me." Lucifer presses a kiss onto each dimple, and then brings the paddle down on Sams left cheek.  
"One, thank you Lucifer"  
Another blow, this time on his right cheek.  
"Two, thank you Lucifer"  
By the time they get to ten, Sams shaking underneath him. Around about five, he started letting on little whimpers. Lucifer rubbed his hands over Sams ass, loving the heat that was coming off it. Sam wriggled underneath him, pushing up into his hands.  
"Can I try on the panties now?" Sams voice was wrecked, and Lucifer hardened even more. He loved it when his boy sounded like this. He pressed a kiss on the curve of Sams back.  
"Of course you can love. Stay here" Lucifer moved down the bottom of the bed, panties in hand.  
"Roll over love"  
"But it's going to hurt"  
"Panties Sam"  
Sam huffed and rolled over. Lucifer smiled up at him, and slipped the panties over his feet, slowly moving up his legs, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. Sam arched up slightly, so Lucifer could slip them over his dick. Lucifer kissed the tip of Sams dick, before settling the panties over it. Sam groaned at the feeling of the cool lace over his red hot cheeks. Lucifer nudged him, until he got the message and rolled over onto his hands and knees again. He heard Lucifers sharp intake of breath. He tilts his hips up further, a clear invitation. He hears Lucifer move off the bed, the sound of his boxers hitting the floor, the snick of lube being opened. He gasped as a finger was pressed against his hole. Lucifer looked down at the sight before him. The heart shaped cut out sat perfectly over Sams hole, where he had a finger sliding in and out. He can't wait to see the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Sams rim, and the panties still on him. He added another finger, listening to Sam cry out.

Four fingers later, and Sams beginning to let out little scream whenever Lucifer hits his prostate. With a slight abuse of angel powers, Lucifer was preventing Sam from coming. Lucifer decided Sam was finally ready for him. Pulling out his fingers, he listened to Sam grumble about being empty. He leaned forward, undid the blindfold, and thrust in with the smooth roll of his hips. Sam screamed properly this time. Lucifer was absolutely entranced by the way Sam was gripping him. His balls brushed against the lace every time he thrust forward. He groaned, and began to pound in and out of Sams hole. Sam felt so full. Every time he pushed in, Lucifer hit his prostate. He wants to come so badly. His cock is straining in the lace. He can feel where his pre-cum has soaked through. Lucifers thrust are beginning to get erratic. Lucifer snaps his fingers, and whatever was holding back Sams orgasm is gone. He lets out one last scream, tightens impossibly more around Lucifer and absolutely ruins his panties. He collapses forwards and the only thing keeping him stable is Lucifers hands, clenched around his hips. Lucifer stills inside him, and begin to fill him up with his come. He pulls out just before he's finished, so a few splashes land on Sams fluttering hole, and trickle down onto the lace. That's when Sam blacks out from all the pleasure.

When he comes round, Lucifer is curled up around him, and they're both curled up under the sheets. Sam realized that he's been cleaned while he was out. He moves slightly, and Lucifers grip tightens. He sighs happily, and goes back to sleep, knowing he's safe.


End file.
